


the (not quite) return

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghost Derek Hale, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where the stiles doesn't get what he wants...sterek drabble - 9/5 - words of the day: mole, quiet, whisper





	the (not quite) return

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is being posted out of order... 😬
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Fingers glide over his back in a familiar pattern, playing connect the dots with his moles. “Wha?”

“ _ Stiles _ .”

His breath catches because he  _ knows _ that voice. “ _ Derek _ …” The room is quiet as he turns over, staring at his dead mate.

“Shh…” is whispered against his lips as Derek leans over him and gives him a gentle kiss. “I don’t know what you did or how you did it… but we don’t have long."

“What do you- I don’t understand. I’m supposed to save you. I wanted another chance.”

“You can’t save me Stiles. I’m already dead. We only have now.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
